


The one where they go Trick and Treating

by LadyPrussia



Series: The Spoopy, The Sweet and the one where they go Trick and Treat [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Hakyeon dresses up everybody, M/M, Polyamory, Trick or Treating, halloween fic, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrussia/pseuds/LadyPrussia
Summary: Vixx goes trick and treating, or Hakyeon dresses up his 5 boyfriends and takes them Trick and treating cause goddanm it there first Halloween together had to be memorable!





	The one where they go Trick and Treating

Each person in the shared living space looked at the costume given to them by an overly eager Hakyeon and Jaehwan, all of them should really have expected this, nobody ever thought half-assed when they thought of either of them.

It would probably make more sense if we start the beginning, it all started in June when Sanghyuk finally moved into the shared living space of his boyfriends. He had finally gotten old enough to start university with his friends tired of being the only one still stuck in high school.

Attending the same university as his boyfriends had always been the plan, and when he had gotten his acceptance letter and graduated he said a maybe overly eager goodbye to his parents, packed up and left for new and greater times.

Or at least as great as 6 adults sharing one living space could be, not to get Sanghyuk wrong he loved living with them, and as much as he was emotionally constipated and didn’t tell them that he did, he really did love them, but Halloween was the perfect example of why sometimes Sanghyuk thought that the only option to move forward was to murder one of them.

When Sanghyuk had first moved in Hakyeon had warned him to not think about Halloween and that he, that being Hakyeon, would think of something for all of them for their first Halloween together.

That thing ended up being a Nami costume now looking back at Sanghyuk, it was a full-on costume as well orange wig, low rising wig, fake tattoo and a stupid ass bikini top. He should have expected it, he really should… fucking Hakyeon, well at least Sanghyuk had been at the gym.

And then there was Taekwoon who was staring at the onesie in his hands, it was a lion one, of course, cause fucking Jaehwan, it now made sense the insane amount of lion jokes that the other had been doing. God, he loved the man, but he was going to kill him and he was going to take almost perverse pleasure in it.

Hongbin, on the other hand, was fucking excited, what looked up at him from the bag, the first thing he pulled up was a shirt that would only cover half of his upper body, a giant ass fake tattoo, oh god Hakyeon had gotten him a Hanzo costume! A good one as well, yes the bow looked cheap and not like Hanzo’s but still! The costume itself was great! It suddenly made sense why he had been asked to grow out his hair.

Then there was another man with a onesie, that person being Wonshik who was skulking at his dog onesie, yes he knew that he talked about Butt a lot, and yes he loved dogs… he really fuckin loved dogs, but so did Jaehwan! They went dog watching together! Oh god was this why Jaehwan had called him puppy while fucking him, which yes Wonshik had found it weird he had been a little too gone in pleasure to actually think about it… GODDANM IT JAE-HWAN!

When they all meet back up in the living room they were greeted by Jaehwan in a disturbingly good zombie costume and Hakyeon… dressed as princess peach. It took a few seconds of them all staring at each other before the right chaos broke out.

“Why does Hongbin get to actually look good! That isn’t fair! He already looks good, he doesn’t need help!” Sanghyuk wasn’t happy, but he got quickly soothed as Hakyeon found his way behind their youngest boyfriend, resting his jaw on the boy’s shoulder.

“But I wanted us to match.” he couldn’t stop himself from running the hips up from where they were resting on to instead marvel at Sanghyuk’s upper body “don’t you want us to match.”

Sanghyuk who still hadn’t gotten used to how open with affection his boyfriends were in their everyday life, so he just kinda half dazed nodded, it couldn’t be so bad if Hakyeon said it wasn’t? And they did kinda match.

Jaehwan was half jumping over to Wonshik “I ruf you!” why was that adorable, why was Jaehwan adorable and why was Wonshik so weak for him.

“I love you to,” his voice sounded kinda done with it all before he kissed the older man “thank whatever god you believe in that you are too cute for me to stay mad at.”

“Ruf!” Cause yeah a zombie saying ruf wasn’t weird at all.

And then there was Taekwoon, who couldn’t make himself focus on his own costume instead very focused on the man next to him, Hongbin looked amazing. It was a very well known fact that Taekwoon had a thing for tattoos, he was always the first one to be there when whatever body art Wonshik had decided to slap on himself healed so he could let his fingers, lips, and tongue explore it.

While yes he was aware that the tattoo currently sitting on Hakyeon’s arm wasn’t real, it didn’t stop him from looking stupidly hot… like really really hot. He couldn’t even focus on the fact that he was wearing a really stupid lion onesie and had whiskers drawn on his face, “Hey Taekwoon eyes up here?”

“You look good,” was all answer that Hongbin got back and no eye contact.

“Hakyeon! Woonie is about to eat me alive over his tattoo fetish!” while he did make it sound like it was something he was against, but the way he was flexing his bicep making the fake tattoo stand more out, showed that he was anything against the attention.

A neck chop was delivered to Hongbin a few seconds later “I am not about to have trick and treat ruined because you guys can’t seem to keep it in your pants! More trick and treating and less sexing each other up! Do you have no shame!” Hakyeon looked straight up offended that any of them dared ruin his carefully planned idea.

Wonshik scuffed from where he was standing half cuddling Jaehwan standing up “So you weren’t just feeling up Hyukkie? Oh, I must just be blind then!”

“Shut up dog boy,” Hakyeon stuck his tongue out at Wonshik before handing each of the guys a pumpkin basket to put candy in.

That was when it really hit the rest of them “oh god you actually plan on making us go trick and treat! Hakyeon we aren’t cute small kids! We can’t-do this.”

“We can and we will! This first Halloween together will be on to go down as the best and most memorable!” Jaehwan was nodding along like Hakyeon’s words like it was gospel.

While yes it did turn out the be memorable, but not in the way that Hakyeon had probably hoped for, it had only taken 5 houses of adults looking at the 6 men like they were insane for Jaehwan and Hakyeon to realize that something was wrong.

The house after that they got yelled at for being ‘weird ass people’ when they returned home only 40 minutes later both looked defeated. “I’m sorry, I wanted this to be something to remember.” Hakyeon actually looked like he was about to cry, he just wanted memories with his boyfriends.

Nobody was having that, and Hakyeon found himself embraced and hugged by the other 5 “It might not have been what you wanted, or what we had planned, but this is still memories and is there any better way to end out this than hot cocoa and cuddling.” cause yes, in reality, Wonshik was just a soft marshmallow.

And that was how they ended their evening together, taking turns getting cleaned off in the two showers their living space had, (Some people sharing and being extra slow cause apparently Taekwoon still had a hardon for Hongbin’s fake tattoos.

They dragged all the bedding from the two bedrooms into the living room to all cuddle up together, as sleep was close to claiming them all Taekwoon mumbled out “Coffee would have been better.” only to be greeted by a smack from all 5 of his boyfriends.

So yes maybe it hadn’t ended at Hakyeon and Jaehwan had planned, but they had ended up with a good memory and a lot of pictures, so maybe in the end… Halloween was a success.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of my Halloween Vixx stories called: The Spoppy, the Sweet and the one where they go trick and treat. As you can see this is the Trick and treat one!
> 
> If you have an idea for the Spooky one feel free to suggest it! When I have done the Vixx ones I will move on to the next group!


End file.
